


Drawing a Connection

by Dmsilvis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant cas, Coworkers to friends, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Harvelle's Roadhouse, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Multi, Soulmarks, everyone is happy and nothing hurts, lots of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/pseuds/Dmsilvis
Summary: A person only got one full glimpse of their soulmark before it disappeared until you've met that special someone or someone's, and the image redrew and made itself permanent.For some it was instant when meeting their soulmate, for others the marks developed over time while they got to know their future soulmate, before manifesting completely.Dean sat  watching the growth of blue wildflowers and trible lines wrapping around his arm from his wrist to elbow. Dean was envious of the image, he had seen tattoos that would be put to shame by this image. The finishing touch was a little bee sitting on a blue flower at the bend on the side of his elbow. The colors flared to life and the image disappeared.Castiel was in the middle of giving a verbal report on The Great Depression in front of his entire 8th grade class when a burning itch around his waist caused him to excuse himself and run to the restroom. From hip to hip the entire way around his body stretched swirls that reminded Cas of a road, as if Van Gough had painted it, and a sleek black muscle car appeared in the same style right over his tailbone. Fantastic, his soulmate was essentially giving him a tramp stamp, this person better be worth it.
Relationships: Amelia Novak/Jimmy Novak, Andrea Kormos/Benny Lafitte, Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Meg Masters, Dean Winchester/Castiel, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, mentions of, sam winchester/eileen leahy/gabriel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	Drawing a Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kasterborous_System](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasterborous_System/gifts).

> Valentines Gift Exchange for Spn Family's Charlie AKA Keplarrrr
> 
> SPN Family Valentines Day exchange  
Alpha Reader: navajolovesdestiel  
Beta Reader: Mansikka
> 
> I hope it's sweet and fluffy and nice and lovely and all those adjectives! I hope you enjoy it Charlie!

Title: Drawing a Connection

Dean sat in his bedroom on his 15th birthday watching the drawing on his forearm curl and twine and grow before his eyes, then disappear when finished. It was a bitter cold January and he smiled watching the growth of blue wildflowers and vines wrapping around his arm from his wrist to elbow. The finishing touch was a little bee sitting on a blue flower at the bend on the side of his elbow.

The bee appeared, the colors flared and then five seconds later the entire image was gone. Dean didn't know how he felt about living with flowers up his arm the rest of his life, but if it brought him an ounce of the happiness his parents or grandparents had then it was worth it.

A person only got one full glimpse of their soulmark before it disappeared until you've met that special someone or someone's, and the image made itself permanent.

Everyone had a different image, they varied in sizes and placement. The only way you knew you were getting your glimpse at your mark was the unbearable itch that preceded it. Or the constant itchy sensation as it drew itself again when you met someone special.

A person could go through a relationship for days, weeks, months, years watching the drawing appear slowly as they got to know their partner but never completely manifesting, only to have the drawing recede and disappear again as they fell out of love. Some could meet their soulmate and their drawing would flare to life in seconds and become permanent. Other times it took work and getting to know to someone before their marks would manifest as permanent.

Castiel was in the middle of giving a verbal report on The Great Depression in front of his entire 8th grade class when a burning itch around his waist caused him to excuse himself and run to the restroom. He tugged up his shirt and looked in the mirror watching an image appear. From hip to hip the entire way around his body stretched swirls that reminded Cas of a road, as if Van Gogh had painted it, when the burning moved to his back he turned and looked in the mirror best he could and watched as a sleek black muscle car appeared in the same style right over his tailbone. Colors of blue, purple, and black came to life and disappeared. Fantastic, his soulmate was essentially giving him a tramp stamp, this person better be worth it.

\-------------*------------

A decade and a half, fifteen fucking years flew by and Dean was no closer to finding his soulmate than the day he first saw his mark.

Sammy found two people for Christ's sake. Eileen and Gabriel, he figured it out after dating Eileen for some time, when he was partnered up with Gabriel for a work project, and his mark drew itself every time he was in either of their company, but never fully. They met up with Eileen for dinner after their project landed them a big deal client. Sam’s mark manifested completely as soon as all three of them were in the same place. Eileen and Gabriel’s marks took longer, developing over a couple months. It was a confusing time for all of them but now they were happier than Dean had seen anyone.

Dean had spent many relationships watching his mark draw itself but never finishing itself. Some relationships didn't start it at all.

Lisa got all the daisies and forget me nots but no bee or vines.

Benny came the closest. He brought all the flowers and vines but no bee. 

Even though Charlie wasn't into dudes, and Dean had no romantic interest in her, somehow she activated the bee, but no flowers. His drawing had been appearing lately and disappearing like Dean's soulmate or someone close to it was in his orbit somewhere but Dean couldn't figure out where.

Granted he came into contact with a lot of people daily. The guys he works with, the folks at the Roadhouse, people in his apartment complex. He hadn't dated in about two years either but that was a different matter. He was crushing on the blue eyed cutie that Bobby hired as an accountant for the garage. Dean had never actually talked to the man, beyond small talk, work related topics. He just saw him as he came into the building and disappeared into the upstairs offices above the waiting area.

\----*----

STW (Singer, Turner, Winchester) Automotive was a small business that got larger than it thought it would. Rufus Turner, Robert Singer, and John Winchester were all equal partners in the business. John handled sales, smooshing clients, Rufus handled inventory and Bobby handled the employees.

Garage was really an understatement. It was more of a series of warehouse type buildings that housed all the vehicles Bobby and his employees worked on day to day. They performed basic vehicle maintenance and repairs but they also refurbished, customized and completely rebuilt vehicles for customers. He had quite an extensive client list.

Castiel sat in his second story, loft style office staring down at the waiting area/lobby of the main building, through his office window. The main building housed all the inventory, a waiting area for customers, a lunch room and all the business related stuff, keeping all of that and the customers away from the dirt and grease of the acutal job.

Castiel liked his job, he had found it when he moved here to be closer to his older brother after their parents passed. His niece was currently apprenticing here. Bobby was nice to him, the pay was sufficient, he didn't talk to the employees much but they all seemed like more of a family than work acquaintances. He never worked up the courage to accept any of the invites anyone extended to after work get togethers. He would be lying if he said this was his dream job but he figured he would have a better chance of meeting his soulmate if he was working around cars. He was so tired of trying and failing to find his special someone. He had actually had zero luck. Not a single person he ever dated had made any of his soulmark appear. However lately that road around his body had began and stopped many times, Cas simply couldn’t figure out who was activating it.

A knock at his door pulled him out of thoughts as Bobby stepped in, handing Cas a folder of invoices to be paid, and receipts from the previous day so that Cas can start his work. "If you're not busy after work, Ellen is chomping at the bit to meet "the guy who organized my sorry ass," Bobby grumbled using air quotes. "She wants you to come to our usual end of week drinks at the Roadhouse."

Cas smiles. "Uhm well, --

"BOBBY!" a voice screamed from the lobby, Bobby stuck his head out the door.

"What is it, Dean?!"

Cas watched the door as Dean ran up the metal steps out of breath. "Garth's wife is in labor, I told him to get out of here!" Dean smiled at Cas, "sorry to interrupt." Cas' hip and lower back began to itch. He noticed Dean began scratching his inside arm.

"Okay," Bobby grumbled, "can you cover his bay since you've just finished that Shelby?" Dean nodded and left the room.

Bobby turned back to Cas. "So what do I have to give you to convince you to meet Ellen, before she has my head?"

Cas smiled and watched Dean quickly walk out of the lobby to the outside going to Garth's bay to work. The itch around his waist dissipated. "Actually Bobby, I would love to join all of you." Bobby seemed surprised but didn't argue anything, instead he went back downstairs.

\----*----

Around 6pm that evening Bobby locked up and announced he was heading out. Anyone who wanted beer and wings would be smart and join them at The Roadhouse. Benny declined the invitation mumbling about being on an ovulation beck and call for Andrea. Lee bowed out as well. Ash and Jo both agreed to be there but hell, they lived above the place. Claire, who was apprenticing under Dean, cancelled last minute in favor of going to the movies with the new desk girl Kaia.

"Uncle Cas, we're leaving!" Claire yelled from the lobby. "And for the sake of my sanity have fun tonight!"

She bumped into Dean on her way out.

"Hey kiddo, don't disrespect your elder, and you've got grease on your cheek." Beside her Kaia blushed and whispered something about liking the grease. Claire beamed.

"Yeah old man she's likes the grease!, And Uncle Cas is only 6 years older than me!" Dean watched Claire grab Kaia's hand and an image of a dreamcatcher was sketching itself out on Claire's hand, while something Dean couldn't fully see was drawing itself on Kaia's neck. He smiled and pulled his apprentice into a hug.

"Have fun, girls."

\---------*--------

Cas watched Dean hug Claire from his office window. He had a fondness for the soft way Dean could be with his family and friends. His waist line itched again.

Dean. Thinking back to all the times recently that his mark caused an itch, Cas was always with several other people at the time, always work related, and yes, Dean was always there. Dean was the common factor in every instance.

He was surprised to see Dean staring up at him after the door closed behind Claire. Dean glanced down at his arm covered with his flannel now, and then up again at Cas. His heart leapt into his throat when Dean started to climb the stairs to his office.

Dean stopped in the doorway and leaned against the frame.

"Hey, Cas. You're not changing your mind about tonight are you?" He seemed nervous.

Cas busied himself with filing paperwork. "Uh no, I promised Bobby I would be there."

Dean coughed, "great, uhm I know you usually ride with Claire, so would you want to ride with me to Ellen's?"

Cas paused. "Claire took my car, didn't she?" He rolled his eyes. "damn her," but he laughed.

Dean smiled bright. "I'm sorry man, she said you were okay with it."

"Well I think it's part of a grand plan she has to get you and me in the same general area." Cas looked guiltily at Dean.

Dean fumbled, "uh what?" He scratched his arm.

Cas scratched his hip.

Cas shut his briefcase and put on his coat. "She has been talking you up for months now, she seems to think we would be perfect for each other or at the very least," he used air quotes here "I need to get laid."

Dean threw his head back and laughed. "That little conniving--"

"I think there may be some truth to her ideas, however."

Dean choked on the rest of his sentence, "-what?"

Cas only gave a sly smile, "I would love to ride along with you to Ellen's, Dean."

Dean was shocked into action and they stumbled around each other gathering their belongings and locking up the buildings. Making their way to the employee lot.

Castiel stopped in his tracks when Dean walked over to his sleek black Impala with pride.

"Wait, this one is yours? I never realized."

Dean gave him a blinding grin. "Yeah rebuilt her from the ground up, she's my pride and joy."

Cas touched his lower back absent minded, like instinct.

"You getting in, Cas?"

Castiel shook himself out of the stupor he was in and climbed in the front seat.

\------*------

The night passed amazingly easy. Castiel felt like he had always been a part of this group of people. The Roadhouse was packed with strangers; it was a Friday night afterall. However the small collection friends and family were in a back room off the kitchen. John and Mary were there, Dean's parents. Dean's brother and his partners. Rufus, Ellen, Jo, Ash and Bobby.

Two local cops Jodie and Donna joined them after shift, and brought their daughters Alex and Patience.

Later Charlie and Kevin showed up, they were long time friends of Dean's. Meg showed last giving Cas a wink before going over and planting herself in Charlie's lap. There was cards being played, board games, and a lot of food and booze. Ellen, Jo, Meg and Ash each took turns filling kitchen orders. Pamela was tending bar with Max.

The conversation was light with a lot of joking, and there was a familiarity between everyone that Cas easily fell into. Somewhere around 11pm they got the phone call that Garth's twins had been born and they all drank a round in cheers. Shortly after that, John, Mary, Sam, Eileen and Gabe decided to go home.

Cas found himself in random conversations with different people through the night but always close to Dean. He wasn't sure if he was gravitating toward Dean or the other way around.

It was nearing 1am when Claire and Kaia showed up with Cas' car. Oohs and awws were heard when everyone realized that the girls' soulmarks had manifested.

Claire tried to hand Cas his keys but Cas told her to go on home without him and he would stay here. Dean cut in to say he would be happy to take Cas home later. Claire and Kaia headed back out to Kaia's place not long after that, but not until Cas watched as Claire texted her parents so they wouldn't worry.

2am arrived and the Roadhouse closed down for the night. Dean offered to help sweep the bar floor if he could play whatever he wanted on the jukebox. According to Dean this was standard. He enjoyed helping out here Fridays.

Cas watched idly as Dean swayed and sang to the songs he chose and Cas turned the chairs up as Dean made his way through the bar.

Dean really was a beautiful sight to behold, and it seemed he could do a bit of everything. Mechanic, cook, dance, sing, excellent at poker and pool, Cas even saw him mixing drinks, and pouring beer earlier to help up front while Max went on break, he was a family man and loyal friend. Cas wondered what else he was good at as he watched Dean sway hips to whatever song was on now, Cas thought it might be Led Zeppelin, He had to shift his stance to avoid an embarrassing boner.

It was just the two of them now. The kitchen was cleaned, bar was cleaned and everyone had retired upstairs or gone home.

When the song changed to something bluesy again, with no actual words, Dean felt the need to fill the silence.

“So Claire, she’s your niece, but there’s only 6 years between you?” Cas nodded. “How’s that work”

Cas smiled, “well, Jimmy is my oldest brother, then Hannah, Michael, Luc, Hael, and Alfie. Then my parents split up for almost 8 years, because my father chose to leave and “find himself” or some shit, but they were soulmates and eventually came back to each other. I am the result of them getting back together. When Jimmy was graduating high school, I think my mom got baby fever or something again, and here I am.”

Cas laughed internally at Dean’s wide eyed gaping reaction. “Holy shit your parents were busy bees, weren’t they?”

“Indeed,” Cas shrugged, “Jimmy and Amelia were married right out of college, and Claire arrived when I was six. My siblings are scattered all over the world for work. I was in California when our parents passed away, Jimmy wasn’t handling it well. I was unemployed at the time, so I moved here to start fresh and help him out.”

“Now I’ve seen pictures of Claire’s dad, you guys are eerily similar,” Dean looked at him closer, “but he’s heard of a comb and you clearly never have,” Dean cackled at Cas’ furrowed brow.

“Okay your turn to answer a question,” Cas replied. "So Ellen just lets you close up?" Dean nodded while he hummed along to the song now playing. "You have keys and the trust to close up Bobby's shop as well." Dean stood eyeing Cas now.

"What's your point, Cas?"

"Nothing really. I just think it's admirable."

Dean nodded. "Well we grew up together, Jo might as well be my sister, Dad, Rufus and Bobby run the shop. Ash has been like a brother. They're good people."

"I know they are." Cas smiled. "I also noticed you barely drank tonight because you knew you would be driving me home."

Dean paused in his sweeping. "I didn't know for sure, but better to play it safe."

"You're a noble man, Dean Winchester."

Dean huffed, "can't talk like that, Cas, give a guy the wrong idea."

Cas leaned against a table after putting up the last chair. "What if it's the right idea?"

Dean leaned on his broom with a smirk. "You're making this way too easy Cas."

"Why make it difficult? Claire, Jimmy & Amelia, have all been pushing me to meet people since I moved here two years ago. I finally decided to take their advice."

Dean swept under the last table. Cas held the upright dustpan for him while he collected the debris.

"I know I would like to get to know you more, Dean, is what I'm saying," Cas scratched again around his hip.

Dean noticed.

"Those monkey suit pants bugging ya Cas? You been twitchy today." Dean leaned on the broom again and Cas took a chance and stepped into his space.

"No, my soul mark is--making itself known a lot lately." Cas glanced at Dean's forearm. "If my line of thought is correct yours has been too." He placed a hand on Dean's forearm and like fire it burnt and Dean yanked his arm away.

"What the fuck?"

Dean took off his flannel and stopped as he noticed the artwork that had bloomed up his arm. No colors but all the lines were there. "Never had that burning reaction before."

He held his breath and looked up at Cas. The jukebox switched to an REO Speedwagon song and Dean laughed as he dropped his head and shook it in disbelief.

Dean held out his hand. "Dance with me, Cas?" Cas took his hand, Dean slowly turned them on the spot while humming Can't Fight Feeling off and on.

"So your mind is made up?" He asked Cas. "You want to see what dating me would be like?"

Cas hummed in agreement. "I would actually like to see what sex is like with you, then see what the dating thing is like."

Dean laughed. "Forward. I like it," he snaked an arm around Cas' back and Cas hissed as Dean's hand landed over where the car would be on his mark. He tensed. "Sensitive there Cas?"

"You know my soulmark, resembles your car?" Dean paused their dance, only for a second. Looked into Cas' eyes…

"Mine has colors the same shade as your eyes," Dean whispered.

They stared for a moment and Dean began their dance again.

"Can we continue this dance at your place, Dean? As I'm still living with my brother."

Dean chuckled again. "Hell yes we can."

\----*-----

The sex was amazing! Dean and Cas' spent practically all weekend in bed, in each other's company. Talking, learning, and more and more of their marks filled in but never completed.

They spent almost every evening and weekend together for 3 months after that night. Getting to know the good and bad of each other before Dean asked Cas to move in with him. Still their marks hadn’t completed, but some colors were beginning to fill in.

It was their first night fully moved in that it happened. Dean playfully pulled Cas into a naked slow dance after a shower, he had Cas laughing at his intentional off key singing and Cas let out the words between laughs.

“I love you.”

Dean paused, smiled and said, “I Know.”

Cas was getting ready to be offended but Dean cut him off, "I love you too" and began to dance again while slowly kissing, that's when they both felt their marks flare to life. Cas got to see the blue flowers, Dean got to see his car on the body of the love of his life. They spent hours that night worshiping each other, trailing lips along the marks, and began their lives together in blissful happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Interesting to note: the story of Cas and Claire's age difference is true. It's based on myself and my uncle. He is only 6 years older than me, due to lots of kids and a separation/getting back together by my gram and pap. He's a wonderful Uncle and has always been more of a peer than an adult in my life.


End file.
